


TUGS and Thomas [DISCONTINUED]

by orphan_account



Category: TUGS (TV), Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Puffa has been sent to the works for repairs. And now, a new engine comes to city port.How will the TUGS deal with this new comer?
Kudos: 8





	1. Replacement

One morning, at Bigg City Port, the Star Fleet were going about their duties to fulfil contracts, or to complete harbor duties. Ten Cents and Sunshine were collecting barges, and taking them off to a different part of the port.

“Did you hear the news?” Sunshine asked Ten Cents.

“What news?” Ten Cents asked.

“About the Dock Railway and Puffa!” Sunshine exclaimed. “Apparently, Puffa had some kind of accident, and has been sent to the works.” He explained. “I hear they're renting an engine to replace Puffa until he's fixed.”

Ten Cents was worried, “Oh man, I hope Puffa gets better soon…” 

“I'm sure Puffa will be fixed in no time, Ten Cents. Don’t worry about it.” Sunshine said, trying to comfort his friend. Ten Cents smiled and they got back to work.

* * *

The next day, Ten Cents was near one of the ports that was connected to the Dock Railway. Usually, Puffa would come by and whistle to Ten Cents, and Ten Cents would answer back. This time, Ten Cents saw one of the most bizarre sights. There right on the rails, was a bright, blue tank engine with the number one on it's side. Ten Cents could not believe what he was seeing. 

“Hey! You!” Ten Cents called out to the tank engine. 

The tank engine looked over to the tug boat, “Uh, yes?” The tank engine asked. 

“Are you the engine the Docks rented?” Ten Cents asked. 

“Why, yes I am. Why do you ask?” 

“You can’t be the replacement engine! You look like a toy meant for children!” Ten Cents said, looking suspicious.

The tank engine looked offended. “And who do you think you are?” 

“I’m Ten Cents.” The tug boat responded, “And I have a feeling that your name is One, Oneser, Onesie? It's obvious from the one painted on you.”

The tank engine looked annoyed “Firstly, this number on my side is to show that I was the number one engine on my original railway. Secondly, my name is Thomas.” 

“Thomas? That’s an odd name for an engine.” Ten Cents commented.

“Oh really? Well… Ten Cents is a stupid name for a boat!” Thomas responded.

“Why you little-” Before Ten Cents could finish, Thomas rolled away, cheekily laughing to himself.

* * *

For the next few days, Ten Cents and Thomas had developed a feud between each other. They would constantly call each other out with insults and what-not.

“If it isn’t the baby in blue!” Ten Cents called out.

Thomas would either tried to ignore it, or shouted out his own insult.

“You have the number one on you? Ironic for someone with the name Ten Cents!”

During all of this, the rest of the Star Fleet became annoyed by Ten Cents’ complaints about the blue engine. 

“He just chuffs in like he owns the place! I tell you, he is such a nuisance!” Ten Cents would say.

“Ten Cents, you’re the nuisance of these waters.” Top Hat said.

* * *

On one particular day, Sunshine went to O.J. in a bit of a panicky manner. “O.J., I need your help with something!” Sunshine said.

“What’s the matter, Sunshine? Are one of the Z-stacks mocking you?” O.J. assumed.

“I wish that was the case, but no. It a Ten Cents and that replacement train. They're arguing and making our delivery late. I tried breaking it up, but nothing is working.”

O.J. gave a look of concern, “Show me where they are.”

With that, Sunshine showed O.J. to where Ten Cents and Thomas were. 

“You know, just because you’re number one, doesn’t mean you deserve it!” Ten Cents said.

“Says the boat who has the number one!” Thomas angrily defended.

“Enough of this!” O.J. snapped.

Thomas and Ten Cents went silent when O.J. finally spoke up. 

“Look, I do not know what started this conflict, but what I do know is that this has gone on long enough. You two have been acting childish about this whole rivalry between each other, and we are all tired of it! Now, I suggest you two go back to work, as to not cause your bosses to get cross.” 

Thomas and Ten Cents were quiet. But, with a sad whistle, Thomas slowly chuffed away from the three tugboats. Ten Cents muttered a “good riddance” and began to continue his work, “Come on Sunshine, let’s finish this delivery.” Sunshine looked at O.J. before going back with Ten Cents. O.J. shook his head, and went back to his job. 

* * *

The next day, Thomas slowly puffed up to where Ten Cents was. “Hey, Ten Cents…” Thomas started.

“I don’t want to talk with you.” Ten Cents shot back.

Thomas sighed, “Look, you don’t have to talk to me, I at least want to say something to you.” Thomas said.

Ten Cents rolled his eyes and looked at Thomas.

Thomas took a deep breath, and continued, “…Ten Cents, yesterday when you were talking with your friend, it reminded me of my own best friend at home. Something in me just lost it, and I lashed out at you because I couldn’t control myself. But when your other friend stopped our argument, I realized something. Your friends were reminding me of my own friends back at home. Your best friend reminded me of my own best friend, Percy. And your elderly friend reminded me of another friend, Edward. And you, you reminded me about myself. I saw a bit of me in you. But instead of trying to be friends with you, I antagonized you and only saw the bad parts of myself in you. But, after everything, I learned that I should never do that, especially towards you, Ten Cents. I’m so sorry Ten Cents, I hope that you can forgive me.”

Ten Cents blinked, in a mix of shock and confusion. But after a bit, Ten Cents finally responded, “Thomas… I never knew that you were this homesick. And I can only sympathize with you.” Ten Cents now felt really bad for how he treated Thomas. “How about, we try and start over, and treat each other better.” Ten Cents suggested. 

Thomas smiled, “Of course!” Thomas cleared his throat, and started. “Hi, my name is Thomas. What's your name?”

Ten Cents smiled back, “Hello Thomas! I’m Ten Cents, a pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

From then on, Thomas and Ten Cents became good friends. When Ten Cents came by, he would say: “Hello Thomas!”

And Thomas would answer back, “Hello to you two, Ten Cents!”


	2. Hard Work

One day, Ten Cents was helping by moving a barge to a certain area of the harbor. Once getting to that certain area, he then spotted his newest friend, Thomas! Ten Cents whistled a greeting to the blue Tank engine. “Hello Thomas,” Ten Cents started, “How are you today?”   
Thomas looked at Ten Cents with tired eyes.

“Oh, hi Ten Cents.” He gave a tired whistle to his friend. “I've been a little tired for a while.” Thomas said.

Ten Cents gave a concerned look. “Geez, you do sound pretty tired. Is something wrong?”

Thomas looked down at his buffers, “The manager has been giving me late night jobs. I haven't gotten a decent sleep for a while.”

Ten Cents felt bad, “Well, I hope you feel better soon, Thomas.” Thomas just mumbled and chuffed away, leaving Ten Cents to feel concerned for him.

* * *

For a while, Ten Cents dwelled on the thought of Thomas possibly being overworked. But there was also this doubt in his mind where maybe the Port Railway just needed Thomas for work. Then again, Ten Cents was not a n expert on Railways. “Wait… Railways!” Ten Cents looked over to where Top Hat would be. As a “Pain in the neck” Top Hat was, Ten Cents wanted to get some information. Ten Cents moved to where Top Hat was. “Ey! Top Hat! I need to talk to you!” Ten Cents called out to the Railway Tug. 

Top Hat heightened his wheelhouse and looked down at Ten Cents, both figuratively and Literally. “And what do you want, Ten Cents. Don’t you see I'm busy with important business?” Top Hat said. 

Ten Cents rolled his eyes, “Oh calm down, Top Hat. I’m here to ask something important.”

Top Hat raised an eyebrow, “Make it quick.” 

“You’re a railway tug, which means that you spend your time around railway, right?”

Top Hat seemed offended that Ten Cents would ask such a thing. “Why of course I do, Ten Cents. Why even ask such a stupid question?”

Ten Cents ignored what Top Hat said and continued, “Then you must know how many engines there are, right?”

Top Hat was a bit confused by the question,“ Well, generally yes I do know. But why-”

“How many engines work there?”

Top Hat was a little annoyed, “Ugh, so impatient.” He thought for a bit, and then answered, “I’d say around three to four engines if we are not including that blue engine.”

“Just three or four?” Tent Cents was baffled. He then realized, “That’s it!” He quickly went away. “Thank you Top Hat!” He called out.

“W-What? Hey! Get back here! You didn’t even answer my questions!” Top Hat called out. But it was too late, Ten Cents was gone.

* * *

“Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!” Ten Cents called out to his blue friend.

“Ah- Ten Cents? What is it?”

“Thomas, how many engines work for the port railway?”

“Well, at the sheds I see three engines come and go so…”

“And that settles my theory! Thomas, tell me about the state of the trucks and other rolling stock you pull.” Ten Cents said.

Thomas didn’t know why Ten Cents was asking this, but answered, “To be honest, the trucks here looks as if they needed to be taken to scra-” Thomas’ eyes widen from the realization. “Cinders and ashes!”

“Thomas, you don’t think the railway doesn’t have enough money?” Ten Cents asked.

Thomas was silent for a long while. He then suddenly raced off in a hurry! “Thomas! Hey- Wait!” Ten Cents called out. Ten Cents wore a worried expression. What was Thomas even thinking?

* * *

As time passes on, Ten Cents noticed that Thomas seemed to not have much time to talk with him anymore. Thomas would quickly say, “Sorry! I don’t have time to talk! I have work to do!” And he would chuff away. Ten Cents was getting worried about his blue friend. Thomas seemed to look more and more tired each passing day. 

On one particular day, Ten Cents noticed some new rails being built, and Thomas seemed to be helping. Ten Cents quickly went up to Thomas. “Hey! Thomas!” He called out. “Thomas, I don’t know what’s going through your head, but I’ve been worried about you! You’ve been ignoring me and you seem to look tired every time I see you! I’m getting worried, and you’re not telling me anything.”

Thomas had a guilty look on his face. “I’m sorry, Ten Cents. I should of told you why I’ve been so busy. You see these new rails being installed?” Thomas said.

“Yeah? What about them?” Ten Cents asked, still a little crossed.

“These new rails were installed because I helped the railway earn a bit more money to buy them.” Thomas explained. “Not only that, but these rails will also help the new engines get around more.”

Ten Cents was surprised, “New engines?”

Thomas smiled, “Yes! New engines! I’ve been working more jobs so the railway can afford new engines to help out around here.” Thomas looked down at his buffers, “But, I didn’t count on my own free time. And I made you sad because I was so busy. Can you forgive me?”

Ten Cents didn’t know what to say at all. But he snapped out of his thoughts, and replied, “Thomas… I had no idea. I’m proud of your determination to help around here. But, I should apologize too. I didn’t know that you were only trying to help.” Ten Cents then got an idea, “Do you think I could ask Captain Star to help the railway in any way?”

Thomas smiled, “Any help is welcomed!”


End file.
